


Hannibal Brings Dogs

by Mustardwhale



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustardwhale/pseuds/Mustardwhale
Summary: Hannibal brings dogs to Will Graham in prison.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hannibal Brings Dogs

Will sat in his cage at Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. The guards had told him that Hannibal had made arrangements to meet with him. Will Graham not having a choice sat in the dehumanizing cage that Dr. Chilton had commissioned for visiting inmates. He had his usual scowl on his face. His pouting face paired with his Unkempt hair made him look like a stray puppy. As one can imagine Will was mad. Particularly, at Hannibal Lecter. Will having all the time in the world had finally concluded that Hannibal was indeed framing him. A few too many murders had made Will Graham quite peeved with Hannibal.

Will spent his time really wallowing in his anger toward Hannibal. It was especially festering as he waited for Hannibal to finish processing and come to the community area. An agonizing 30 minutes felt like hours to Will.

Finally, Hannibal had finished processing and had made his way to the community area. His aura and fancy suite had made him almost immune to all harassment as he walked by the inmates. Except for yours truly, Abel Gideon. Who offered a sly remark as Hannibal walked by. Hannibal ignored him and finally made his way to where Will was being held.

“Will, I know you’re mad. I want you to know. I’m sorry” Hannibal said in his usual deadpan way.

“I know what you did. It was really uncool.” Will said with a heated scowl on his face.

“nothing you do or say will make me forgive you” Will said again as he crossed his arms in a quick motion. His hair even bobbed as he made such an aggressive action.

“I know you’ll never believe me, but I only act in ways that I think will benefit you” Hannibal lied as well he breathed.

“what about all the Seizures? What about all This?” Will Shrugs as he gestures to him being behind bars.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Hannibal says as he looks at the floor and kicks the ground. Obviously, feigning ignorance.

Hannibal looks up at Will and briskly claps his hands.

“Will, what can I do to make you forgive me?” Hannibal says, trying to look apologetic

“Nothing, as long as I breathe Hannibal, I will never in a Million years forgive you. The Sun will Collapse before I ever consider giving you any semblance of a second chance” Will Proclaims with confidence.

“I brought Puppies” Hannibal abruptly interrupts Wills’ monologue and gestures to the guards.

‘Wait Really?!” Will says as his grimace turns into a surprised and wholesome smile.

“Specifically, a dozen puppies, prepare yourself this is a puppy party” Hannibal states.

The Guards lead about one dozen puppies into the community room. Another guard unlocks Wills cage and suddenly one dozen dogs charge up to Will, pleading to be pet by him. Will is now practically drowning as he tries to speak to Hannibal. All while he has a wholesome grin on his face.

“How did you get approval to do this?” Will questions not really looking for an answer. He’s too engrossed in the puppies now.

“I convinced Dr. Chilton to let me do this. Let’s just say he didn’t have the guts to say no” Hannibal smirks admiring his pun about Dr. Chilton’s Disembowelment.

Will graham let out a sigh of release.

“Okay Hannibal, I forgive you. I was wrong about your evil ways.” Will says as he Surrenders his resentment toward Hannibal.

“That makes me feel relieved Will.”  
“now let’s go get your things! I proved your innocence they’re letting you go” Hannibal said with a polite grin.

“what really? No way!” Will questioned.

“yes, I also made reservations to Denny’s. Let’s go get pancakes” Hannibal declares and begins pointing to the exit.

“Can I bring the puppies?” Will whole heartedly asks.

“of course,” Hannibal says with a pleasant smile.


End file.
